


return

by spoke



Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isabeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/gifts).



They’d been sprawled on the dead grass to make the most of the weak winter sunlight when Kehaar returned. He came swooping down out of the sky just as he’d promised Bigwig he’d do, and for the most part the scattering was a rousing success. 

Except for one little doe with a suspicious patch of fur on her head, who after a moment of hesitation came running towards him. She only veered off when it became obvious he wasn’t going to move, although he did flap his wings at her also. “ ‘Ees t’inking it can fight me, liddle rabbit?” he said, tilting his head this way and that.

She responded in a quiet, frightened but determined voice, “Was thinking I could chase you off. My father does sometimes. Chase off birds, you know.” 

By now noses were peeking back out, all around the warren, while the bird made a raucous noise that sound amused. “ ‘Ees little mudder going for to be fighter! Ees good, ees like by Pig Vater! No mudders hiding dere. Vat his name, you fadder?”

“I think you already know, don’t you?” Bigwig replied as he finally got clear of the press of rabbits around him.

“Ees Mister Pigvig! ‘E got lots of liddle pigvigs now?” he nudged the tiny doe, who looked between the bird and her father before attempting to shove him back.

“Lots,” Bigwig replied with some satisfaction, “And more next spring I’m sure. A tough bunch, too, the lot of them.” And damned if Kehaar and his daughter didn’t puff up much the same way - you’d almost think she’d already learned it from him.


End file.
